


Pod Horou, doma

by MaryBarrens



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous Bilbo Baggins, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Oblivious Bilbo, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Thorin Fails at Courting
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: „Dagunn je dcera Benrina,“ vrátil se Fili pomalu k jejich původnímu téma. „Ona a Thorin – a naše matka – se znali… no, vlastně odjakživa. Vyrostli spolu. Vždycky si byli hodně blízcí, hlavně s Thorinem.“ Pokrčil rameny a Kili souhlasně přikývl.





	Pod Horou, doma

Bilbo si nebyl jistý, jakým zázrakem Thorin a jeho synovci přežili celou tu strašnou bitvu. Jak ji kterýkoli z nich přežil. 

Nejspíš to byla nějaká kombinace zranění, která kvůli té spoustě krve zřejmě vypadala o něco hůře, než jaká ve skutečnosti byla, trochy přemlouvání a křiku, skoro zázračné elfské medicíny a toho, že trpaslíci jsou evidentně neuvěřitelně odolní tvorové a zřejmě není tak jednoduché je zabít, jak si Bilbo myslel. 

To vysvětlovalo nejen to, že se jim podařilo vůbec dojít až do Ereboru, i přes všechny ty překážky, ale především fakt, že zatímco Kili poskakoval střídavě mezi Tauriel a svým bratrem, kterému kvůli zlomené noze pořád ještě nedovolili vstát z postele, Thorin byl příliš tvrdohlavý na to, aby si nechal cokoli diktovat, a téměř se nezastavil v práci. Rozhodnutý dát své království do pořádku tak rychle, jak to jen bude možné, a přesvědčený, že musí veškerou práci odvést sám. 

Jako by se nedokázal ani na chvíli zastavit, příliš neklidný na to, aby alespoň trochu zpomalil. 

Bilbo skoro ani nemohl uvěřit tomu, že všichni jeho přátelé byli pořád ještě naživu. Seděl u Thorinovy postele vytrvale hodiny a hodiny, neoblomný dokonce i když se ho ostatní snažili přesvědčit, aby se šel alespoň najíst, protože chtěl být u toho, až Thorin otevře oči. Seděl tam bez odpočinku, na tvrdé, nepohodlné židli hned vedle Thorinovy postele, dokud se trpaslík neprobudil, a potom měl hodně co dělat, aby naštvaně neopustil ošetřovnu, když se Thorin nedal žádným způsobem přesvědčit o tom, že opravdu není nutné, aby se mu znovu a znovu a _znovu_ omlouval za to, co se stalo. 

Ale byl naživu. Sice se přehnaně omlouval a odmítal svěřit cokoli, o co se mohl postarat sám, komukoli jinému, a zbytečně se namáhal, což určitě nebylo nejlepší pro léčbu jeho zranění – pokud se dalo soudit z toho, jak se tvářil Óin pokaždé, když se setkali – ale byl _naživu_. Byl živý a byl relativně v pořádku, stejně jako jeho synovci, což bylo ve skutečnosti to jediné, co Bilbo chtěl. Všichni jeho přátelé byli v pořádku a Erebor znovu patřil trpaslíkům. Tolik opěvovaný Arcikam byl uložený v jedné z nejhlubších sálů Království pod horou, schovaný a téměř zapomenutý. 

Z nějakého důvodu se zdálo, že si po bitvě na ten tolik důležitý kus bílého kamene nikdo ani nevzpomněl. 

***

„Nikdy bych nevěřil, že se sem někdy opravdu podívám.“ 

Kiliho hlas byl tak tichý a užaslý, že si Bilbo na okamžik nebyl ani jistý, jestli nemluví jen sám pro sebe. Ale potom se po něm trpaslík krátce ohlédl, než se zase vrátil pohledem přes hradbu. „Úžasné, nemyslíš?“ 

Bilbo se postavil vedle něj, dlaně opřené o hradbu, a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. 

Erebor vypadal skvěle, těsně před západem slunce. Velký a napůl schovaný v Hoře, ta nejúžasnější věc, jakou kdy Bilbo viděl. Vysoké hradby, obrovské sochy, které odolaly i v bitvě. Bardovi lidé si založili tábor přímo před hradbami, přestože jim bylo nabídnuto přístřeší s trpaslíky, a jejich ohně v padajícím šeru zářily. Podél Hory stále ještě stálo několik stanů, které fungovaly jako ošetřovny, ale každým dnem jich ubývalo, jak poslední ranění buďto dostávali povolení konečně vstát, anebo byli stěhováni ke svým rodinám. 

Ale právě teď zapadající slunce barvilo všechno téměř do červena, včetně Hory samotné. Všechno okolo vypadalo jaksi měkčí, vstřícnější, hřejivější. 

Bilbo si nebyl jistý, jestli se chce ještě někdy vrátit do Kraje, když se díval na tohle. 

Kili se k němu otočil, když si uvědomil, že mu neodpověděl. „Bilbo? Není ti nic?“ zeptal se starostlivě a mírně se zamračil. 

Bilbo potřásl hlavou a polkl. Ještě před pár týdny, vlastně celou tu cestu sem, tak nějak počítal s tím, že dojde do Ereboru, pokusí se porvat s drakem a pokud přežije, vrátí se zase domů, do Dna pytle. Počítal s tím celou tu dobu. A teď najednou, když byl tady… neuměl si moc představit, že by měl odejít. 

Ne teď, když se toho tolik dělo. Když se kromě Dáinovy armády začínali po větších nebo menších skupinkách pomalu vracet i ostatní trpaslíci, kteří se doslechli, že jejich domov už neokupuje drak, když Thorin potřeboval mít po svém boku někoho, kdo ho zarazí, pokud to začne přehánět. 

„Víš,“ začal Kili tiše, ale nepodíval se na něj, pohled upřený kamsi do dálky. „Já a Fili jsme vyrůstali na vyprávění o Ereboru. Už když jsme byli malí, Thorin nám vyprávěl o tom, jaké to tady bylo předtím, než se objevil drak. On a matka nám vždycky vyprávěli historky o tom, jak vypadal starý Erebor, o halách z kamene a o sálech plných zlata. Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že to tady opravdu jednou uvidím.“ 

Kili vypadal dojatě a Bilbo si nebyl jistý, jak na jeho slova reagovat. Bylo snadné představit si Thorina, jak sedí někde opřený o strom, s některým ze svých synovců na klíně, a vypráví. Vzpomíná, na své dětství, na svůj domov, na království, které mělo být jeho. 

„Nejsi u Filiho?“ zeptal se Bilbo jemně. 

Kili se pobaveně ušklíbl. „Miluju svého bratra, to mi věř,“ prohlásil a ten vážný výraz z jeho obličeje konečně zmizel. „Ale opravdu se mi nechce pořád dokola poslouchat, jak hrozné je muset ležet a nesmět nic dělat a tak strašně se _nudit_. Myslím tím – nějakou dobu jsem se ho snažil zabavit, ale i moje trpělivost má své hranice.“ 

Bilbo se přidušeně zasmál. 

„Takže, zůstáváš v Ereboru?“ zeptal se ho Kili najednou, jedno obočí povytažené. Skoro to ani neznělo jako otázka, jako by si byl jistý tím, co od něj uslyší, a ptal se ho jen tak, aby vyplnil ticho. „Protože já bych možná věděl o někom, komu by to nejspíš udělalo radost.“ 

Bilbo chvilku váhal, než odpověděl. „No, myslím, že brzy začne zima,“ prohodil. „Asi by nemělo smysl snažit se uprostřed zimy cestovat přes polovinu Středozemě, nebo ano?“ 

***

Bylo to o dva dny později, když se Bilbo probudil a málem vykřikl překvapením, protože Thorin stál beze slova u jeho dveří, paže založené na hrudi. Ramenem se opíral o stěnu a zíral na něj, klidný, jako by neměl jedinou starost a patřil mu všechen čas světa a on mohl klidně čekat, až se jen malý hobit vyspí dorůžova. 

To bylo trochu zvláštní, vzhledem k tomu, že Thorin poslední dobou pořád někam pospíchal, jak se snažil dát dohromady celé své království tak rychle, jak jen bylo možné, aby se jeho lidé mohli vrátit domů. Nebylo špatné vidět ho chvíli v klidu, na jednom místě a ne neustále v pohybu. 

A fakt, že přitom stál v Bilbově ložnici, taky ničemu neubližoval. 

„Thorine?“ zamumlal zmateně a promnul si oči, aby se probudil. 

Thorin ho za tu dobu, co byli zpátky v Ereboru, a co skončila bitva, navštívil několikrát. Bilbo byl až překvapený tím, jak často si na něj Thorin mezi všemi těmi svými povinnostmi dokázal udělat čas. 

Obvykle to nebývalo dlouho. Bývaly to spíše krátké, někdy i jen několikaminutové návštěvy, kdy si za ním Thorin přišel na čaj a na chvíli odpočinku od svých královských povinností. Nebo mu přišel povyprávět o tom, jak pokračuje vyjednávání s elfy nebo lidmi – a občas byl Bilbo dokonce přizván, aby se zúčastnil. Někdy se přišel prostě jen zeptat, jak se Bilbo celý den měl, jako by to byla otázka mnohem důležitější než to, jak pokračují opravy těch částí Ereboru, které si nejvíc užily řádění draka. Jako by si Thorin upřímně užíval Bilbovy společnosti, někdy jen beze slova a s nosem v hrnku čaje, ale vždycky klidný, vždycky vlídný. Vlastně mnohem příjemnější, než kdy byl během jejich cesty, a Bilbo to přičítal tomu, že on a jeho lidé teď mají zase zpátky svůj domov. 

Thorin se mírně uklonil, ruce složené za zády, jako by to byl Bilbo, kdo je král, a ne on. „Chtěl bych ti něco ukázat, pokud půjdeš se mnou,“ oznámil potom. 

Bilbo zamrkal a prsty si pročísl vlasy. Pomalu už mu začínaly nejen padat do očí, ale taky šimrat ho mnohem níže na krku, než byl kdy zvyklý. Bylo to rozptylující a jeho už několikrát napadlo, že když už teď nikam necestují a mají na to čas, měl by někoho požádat, aby ho ostříhal. Jenže potom z toho nakonec vždycky sešlo, protože bylo vidět, jak moc si trpaslíci zakládají na svých vlasech. Bilbo si nedokázal představit, že by mu některý z nich byl příliš ochotný pomoci ostříhat se, i kdyby jim vysvětlil, že pro hobity vlasy nemají stejný význam jako pro ně. Navíc to nebylo až tak hrozné, ne opravdu. Vlastně to jen trochu šimralo, jeho vlasy teď už skoro dost dlouhé na to, aby si mohl uplést vlastní copy, kdyby chtěl. 

Thorin na něj vyčkávavě zíral. 

„Dobře, jasně,“ zamumlal Bilbo a vyhrabal se z postele. Rychle se rozhlédl okolo sebe, aby našel svůj župan. Tedy ne ten župan, který nosil celé roky, doma v Kraji, ale ten, který dostal hned druhý večer v Ereboru, když si postěžoval, že je mu chladno. 

Hobiti byli zvyklí na své teplé počasí, na slunce, na závětří uprostřed nízkých kopců. Nebyli uzpůsobení k životu v horách nebo ve studených, kamenných pokojích. 

Ale Bilbovi se líbilo v Ereboru. Království trpaslíků bylo tak vzdálené všemu, co znával, a přesto se tam cítil víc doma, než si kdy připadal v Kraji. Nebyl si jistý, jestli to bylo jen tím, že byl mezi přáteli – ve své vlastní skupince trpaslíků, které si za ty měsíce zamiloval natolik, až si téměř nedovedl představit, že by měl odejít – nebo že se v Hobitíně ve skutečnosti nikdy necítil opravdu doma. 

Byla to příšerná myšlenka a Bilbo se za ni cítil hrozně, ale nemohl ji ze sebe setřást. Bylo toho jen minimum, co mu z domova chybělo. A nic z toho nebylo ničím, bez čeho by se nedokázal docela hravě obejít. 

Nestýskalo se mu dokonce ani po jeho oblíbeném křesle, protože Thorin udělal všechno, co bylo v jeho silách, aby se Bilbo v jeho království cítil pohodlně – hned, jak mu Óin neochotně dovolil vstát z postele. 

„Co mi chceš ukázat?“ zeptal se Bilbo zvědavě, ale Thorin jen zvedl obočí a zamířil ven z místnosti. 

Nevedl ho daleko. Bilbo byl už tak ubytovaný ve východním křídle, které bylo určeno pro královskou rodinu. Byl oficiálně uznaný jako _přítel trpaslíků_ , což byl zřejmě velmi důležitý titul, který vyvolával v trpaslících úctu a navíc s sebou nesl soukromé pokoje hned vedle pokojů Kiliho. Fili byl naproti přes chodbu. Teď ho Thorin vzal jen na druhý konec chodby, blíže ke svým vlastním komnatám, a otevřel dveře. 

Bilbovi spadla brada hned, jak se podíval dovnitř. „Co –“ dostal ze sebe ohromeně a bez přemýšlení vešel dovnitř, Thorin dva kroky za ním, o něco pomaleji, jako by mu chtěl nechat prostor, aby se kolem sebe mohl pořádně rozhlédnout. 

Bilbovy pokoje byly nádherné. Velké a prostorné a plné věcí, které připomínaly doby největší slávy Ereboru. Ve srovnání s _tímhle_ místem ale vypadaly stejně slabě jako Lobeliin neuspořádaný domov vedle Dna pytle. Stál v pokojích, které byly tak vzdušné, že pro něj bylo těžké věřit tomu, že je pořád ještě uvnitř Osamělé hory. Veškerý nábytek byl ze světlého dřeva, krásně, velmi složitě opracovaného, a Bilbo si opravdu nemyslel, že by bylo snadné něco podobného v okolí sehnat, a někdo si dal dokonce práci s tím, aby několik z hrubých kamenných stěn zjemnil lehkými barevnými závěsy. Bylo to místo, které ani v nejmenším nepřipomínalo žádný z pokojů kteréhokoli trpaslíka, co zatím viděl, a Bilbo si nedovedl vysvětlit, z jakého důvodu tam něco takového vůbec je. 

„Tvé nové pokoje,“ oznámil Thorin a jeho výraz byl překvapivě jemný, když se na něj Bilbo ohromeně podíval. „Pokud o ně stojíš?“ 

Thorin na něj hleděl, jako by doufal, že Bilbo přikývne. 

Bilbo se znovu rozhlédl okolo sebe. „Je to…“ dostal ze sebe slabě a zmateně se na Thorina podíval. Thorin z nějakého důvodu nepřestával vypadat tak neuvěřitelně upřímně, a Bilbo polkl a sklopil oči. „Nic takového si nezasloužím.“ 

Thorin naklonil hlavu na stranu. Na čele se mu objevila vráska a on nesouhlasně potřásl hlavou. „Jestli je tohle zase o tom, co se stalo, když jsme získali zpátky Erebor, pak ti znovu řeknu, že jsi neudělal nic špatného. Jsem to já, kdo by se měl znovu a znovu omlouvat tobě. Řekl jsem to po bitvě a budu to opakovat tolikrát, kolikrát bude třeba. Nikdy mě nepřestane mrzet, jak jsem se zachoval.“ 

„Ne.“ Bilbo mu položil dlaň na paži, aby ho utišil. Pousmál se. „Už o tom znovu nemluvme. Nemá smysl si to pořád dokola připomínat.“ 

Thorin se mírně usmál nad jeho slovy, nebo možná výrazem, a přestože to vypadalo, že chce ještě něco říct, pomalu přikývl. „Takže přijímáš?“ zeptal se namísto čehokoli, co chtěl říct původně. 

Bilbo se kousl do rtu, na jazyku nějaký komentář o tom, jak si nic takového nezaslouží. Jenže to byl on, jen před chvílí, kdo řekl, že by to měli celé nechat za sebou, už to znovu nepřipomínat. Bilbo by to měl taky dodržet, skousnout všechny svoje pochyby a prostě to jen zkusit. A ty pokoje byly příjemné, zřejmě připravené výhradně pro něj, a Thorin očividně _doufal_ , že bude Bilbo souhlasit. 

Pomalu přikývl. 

Thorin se na něj usmál. V koutcích očí se mu objevily vrásky, ale tentokrát ne starostlivé, a Bilbo od nich nemohl odtrhnout pohled, někde hluboko uvnitř, přímo pod hrudní kostí, něco vřelého a jemného jako motýlí křídla. Thorin se před ním mírně uklonil, jen na okamžik stejně vysoký jako Bilbo. 

„Bilbo,“ začal, když se znovu narovnal. Jeho hlas byl hebký a hřál a Bilbo bezděky udělal krok k němu. Srdce mu tlouklo a on už chtěl Thorinovi říct, že zůstane tady nebo kdekoli jinde, pokud mu tak bude moci být nablízku, protože Thorin se možná občas chová trochu jako pitomec, ale je laskavý a přespříliš starostlivý a Bilbo si přeje nikdy neodejít. 

Nikdy neopustit Erebor, protože to by znamenalo Thorina nejspíš už nikdy nevidět, a Bilbo –

Ticho přerušilo rázné zaklepání na dveře a Bilbo sebou překvapeně trhnul. Dveře se otevřely s mírným zaskřípěním a dovnitř vešel jeden z mladších členů Thorinovy nové stráže, trpaslík se zrzavými vlasy a jediným silným copem za levým uchem. Neomluvil se, že je vyrušil, ale když se Thorin zamračil, uklonil se mu. „Dorazila lady Dís a lady Dagunn, pane,“ oznámil mu. „Právě se ubytovávají a přály by si vás vidět, až budete mít čas.“ 

Znovu se uklonil, tentokrát i směrem k Bilbovi, a bez dalšího slova pomalu vycouval z místnosti. 

Thorin ho okamžik následoval pohledem, a vypadal přitom, jako by žádnou podobnou návštěvu neočekával, a Bilba najednou napadlo, že ho ještě nikdy neviděl tak překvapeného. 

„Thorine?“ oslovil ho Bilbo opatrně. Jméno Dís mu bylo povědomé – zřejmě o ní musel někdo mluvit během výpravy nebo potom, když znovu získali království – ale nebyl si jistý, o koho se jedná. Bylo mu jen jasné, že to musí být někdo důležitý, pokud si k sobě může nechat Thorina takovým způsobem zavolat. 

„Moje sestra,“ vysvětlil Thorin trochu nepřítomně, ve tváři obavy. „Nenapadlo mě, že sem dorazí tak rychle.“ Omluvně se na Bilba podíval. „Jsem si jistý, že mě čeká poněkud nepříjemný večer.“ 

***

Bilbovy nové komnaty byly opravdu neuvěřitelně pohodlné. Byly hřejivé, právě s takovým množstvím drobností, aby působily zabydleně. 

Bilbo stáhl z postele tenkou přikrývku, přehodil si ji přes ramena a posadil se do pohodlného křesla. 

Byl to klidný večer. Jeden z prvních, kdy mu Óin oznámil, že ne, opravdu nebude večer potřebovat jeho pomoc s péčí o těch několik posledních, kteří se ještě léčili ze svých zranění z bitvy. A protože Thorin a jeho synovci měli na večer zcela jiný program – s Dís, a to bylo něco, do čeho Bilbo rozhodně neměl odvahu se plést – a všichni ostatní jeho přátelé měli na večer jinou práci, se kterou nepotřebovali nebo možná nechtěli jeho pomoc, zůstal Bilbo snad poprvé za celou tu dobu, co odešel z Kraje, o samotě. 

Bilbo byl zvyklý trávit své večery sám, v klidu a teple svého vlastního domova, s knihou a nohama nataženýma k ohništi. Nikdy mu nevadilo prostě jen zírat do plamenů, aniž se s někým mohl podělit o své myšlenky. 

Nebyl si jistý, proč se teď najednou cítí osamělý. 

***

„Máš delší vlasy,“ oznámil Thorin a jeho hlas zněl… jemně. Mile. Důvěrně, kdyby se Bilbo odvážil na takové slovo vůbec pomyslet. Pomalu natáhl ruku k Bilbovi, jako by očekával, že před ním Bilbo uhne, a když se tak nestalo, vzal mezi prsty jeden z pramenů nad jeho čelem a sklouzl po celé jeho délce, dokud mu na konci nevyklouzl. Bilbo polkl. „Skoro jako trpaslík.“ 

Bilbo cítil horkost ve tvářích, když k vysokému králi trpaslíků vzhlédl. Ale Thorin se na něj díval s úsměvem, který mu dělal malé důlky ve tvářích, jako by se mu líbilo, jak moc mu narostly vlasy od té doby, co odešel z Kraje. 

Bilbo několikrát uvažoval o tom, že by někoho požádal, aby ho ostříhal. Ve skutečnosti ho naposledy stříhali celých několik týdnů předtím, než opustil svoji noru, a ta délka, kterou jeho vlasy nabraly od té doby – měkké kudrny spadající už dost hluboko pod bradu, tak hluboko jako nikdy za celou dobu, co si Bilbo pamatoval – mu trochu lezla na nervy. Nebyl zvyklý na to, aby ho jeho vlastní vlasy šimraly úplně všude. Jenže mu dvakrát do týdne některý z trpaslíků řekl, že takhle vypadá dobře, a i když Bilbo věděl, že je to hloupé, dobře se to poslouchalo. 

Slyšet to od Thorina, to, že se Thorin _dotýkal_ jeho vlasů, tak důvěrně… Bilbo se během vteřiny rozhodl, že se nedá ostříhat, ani kdyby měl vlasy do pasu. 

„Jak se má tvoje sestra?“ zeptal se, protože si najednou nebyl jistý, co jiného říct, jak Thorinovi odpovědět na takovou důvěrnost. 

Thorin spustil paži podél těla a prchavě se pousmál. „Dís… z nás byla vždycky nejráznější. Trpaslice obvykle jsou,“ oznámil po chvíli a v očích měl něco vážného, zároveň ale i mírné pobavení. „Příliš se jí nelíbilo, že jsem dovolil, aby se Fili a Kili zranili.“ 

Bilbo se chápavě zašklebil. Pokud byla Dís ráznější než Thorin – který byl podle Bilba občas rázný až příliš – opravdu si nechtěl ani představovat, jak to muselo vypadat, pokud se rozhodla vyčítat Thorinovi zranění svých synů. I hobití ženy uměly být silné a neústupné, pokud šlo o jejich děti. Ne tak _trpaslice_.

„Nezabila tě,“ řekl Bilbo nakonec a povytáhl obočí. „Myslím, že to se taky musí počítat jako plus.“ 

Thorin se na něj široce usmál. A potom najednou zvážněl a udělal krok k Bilbovi. „Bilbo, chtěl jsem ti říct –“

„Thorine!“ 

Bilbo se okamžitě ohlédl po jasném ženském hlase. 

Žena, která se k nim dlouhými kroky blížila, byla oblečená do šatů, které samy o sobě stačily na to, aby si Bilbo vyvodil, že to není jen tak nějaká trpaslice. Byly drahé, zcela určitě, a nádherné, v barvě rudého vína. Bilba napadlo, jestli se náhodou nejedná o Dís, než si uvědomil, že mezi ní a Thorinem neexistuje ani náznak jakékoli podoby. 

„Dagunn,“ oslovil ji Thorin a mírně se před ní uklonil. 

Bilbovi se sevřelo hrdlo, když se trpaslice na Thorina jemně usmála, a potom se otočila k němu. 

„Bilbo Pytlík?“ zeptala se, ale vůbec to neznělo jako otázka. Což bylo fér, předpokládal Bilbo, vzhledem k tomu, že byl jediný hobit v Ereboru (jediný hobit, který byl dál od Kraje než v Bree, ve skutečnosti, takže bylo jen velice těžké si ho s někým splést) a jeho jméno už bylo dost známé i mezi nově příchozími trpaslíky. Nejspíš kdokoli v okolí Osamělé hory, kdo by se pokusil říct, že nezná jeho jméno, by si dost hloupě vymýšlel. 

Bilbo i přesto přikývl a natáhl k ní ruku, dříve, než Thorin stačil říct jediné slovo. Nebyl si jistý, jestli by se odvážil přiznat, jak ho ve skutečnosti trápí, jak familiárně se trpaslice chová ke svému nově korunovanému králi. Bylo hloupé doufat, že by Thorin někdy mohl opětovat jeho… zájem. Vlastně za celou tu dobu, co Thorina znal, neslyšel nikoho komentovat Thorinův osobní život. Podle všeho, co Bilbo věděl, mohl být Thorin klidně i ženatý. Dagunn mohla být celkem snadno jeho _manželka_ , a on o ní jen až dosud neslyšel. Přestože doufal, že kdyby na Thorina doma opravdu někdo čekal, některý z trpaslíků by to jistě už dávno zmínil. Kili určitě. Ten nikdy neuměl zavřít pusu. 

Ale hobití zdvořilost, to bylo něco, co se Bilbo nejen učil už jako dítě, ale především něco, co měl každý hobit v krvi. Těžko se to překonávalo. A ještě hůře by se mu vysvětlovalo, proč se mu s Dagunn nechce bavit. 

Neměl realistický důvod se s Dagunn nebavit. Rozhodně ne takový, který by chtěl někomu vysvětlovat. 

„Velice ráda vás potkávám, pane Pytlíku,“ oznámila mu Dagunn se zářivým úsměvem a Bilbo měl chuť bezmocně zaskřípat zuby. Dagunn byla krásná, s dlouhými plavými vlasy, které byly pečlivě upraveny do úhledných copů zakončených stříbrnými ozdobami. Byla o dobrou hlavu menší než Thorin, vlastně mu sahala kousek pod ramena, ale její obličej vypadal mladistvě, přestože v očích měla dlouhá léta, a upřímně, a Bilbo věděl, že by se k Thorinovi hodila mnohem lépe než on. Kdokoli pod Osamělou horou by se k Thorinovi hodil lépe než Bilbo. 

„Slyšela jsem včera spoustu příběhů o tom, jak jste pomáhal při znovuzískání tohoto království.“ Dagunn mu stiskla ruku a hluboce se mu uklonila. 

Thorin, krok od nich a až dosud potichu, se podíval z jednoho na druhého, jako by si nebyl jistý, na kterého z nich by měl být víc hrdý. 

„Co?“ Dagunn se najednou obrátila k němu, a přestože její hlas zněl poněkud příkře, vypadala pobaveně. „Myslíš, že nevím, jak bych se měla chovat? Po všech těch letech s tebou?“ 

Bilbo polkl a jen doufal, že nedal najevo, jak ho ten poslední komentář zasáhl. Thorin a Dagunn měli společnou historii, to Bilbo věděl. Ale tohle znělo familiárně, příliš familiárně na to, aby se prostě jen znali. Dagunn byla sebevědomá, když s ním mluvila, byla si jistá svým místem. Dost jistá na to, aby si odpustila všechny ty obvyklé zdvořilosti, kterými Thorina zasypávali všichni ostatní trpaslíci. Dokonce i Bard se k Thorinovi choval s větší úctou než ona, a to ho neměl nijak zvlášť v lásce. 

To Bilbo věděl hodně dobře, vzhledem k tomu, že byl u celé té záležitosti v Jezerním městě, a potom u toho, jak Thorin vyprovokoval válku. A potom u všech těch mírových jednání s lidmi a elfy. 

Dagunn měla s Thorinem _dlouhou_ společnou historii a byli si dost blízcí na to, aby si s ním mohla mluvit, jak se jí zachce. 

A to bolelo, pokud by měl být upřímný. Zatraceně to bolelo. 

***

Kili hrál stejně, jako dělal všechno ostatní. Rychle a trochu nepozorně. Nesoustředěně. Malinko zbrkle. 

Bilbovi to připadalo vtipné, to, jak se Kili ze všech sil snažil být pro Bilba alespoň vyrovnaným soupeřem, a přitom mu to tak zoufale nešlo. Bilbův otec vždycky říkával, že na některé věci je dobré být rychlý a moc nepřemýšlet nad detaily nebo důsledky – řídit se jen svým instinktem a srdcem – ale že jsou věci, u kterých je to tím nejhorším, co můžete udělat. 

Fili se v posteli posadil, konečně alespoň ve svých vlastních pokojích místo na marodce, se zlomenou nohou pečlivě znehybněnou, aby si ji ještě víc neporanil, a opřel se bradou o bratrovo rameno. „No páni,“ zamumlal uznale, když očima přeletěl herní desku. „Pokud je _tohle_ tvůj pokus o taktiku, myslím, že je jenom dobře, že jsem Thorinův dědic já a ne ty.“ 

Bilbo se tlumeně zasmál Kiliho výrazu, vděčný za trochu rozptýlení. A to mu tihle dva vždycky rádi poskytli, bez otázek na to, proč tolik chce trávit čas právě s nimi. „S trochou štěstí nebude Thorin ještě dlouho žádného dědice potřebovat.“ 

„I tak,“ nedal se Fili tak snadno odradit, a zcela ignoroval, když Kili pokrčil ramenem, aby ho ze sebe setřásl. Spíše to vypadalo, že se ke svému bratrovi přimkl ještě o něco těsněji, aby se mohl podívat pořádně. Potom natáhl ruku směrem k šachovnici. „Když pohneš dámou –“ 

Kili zasyčel. „Neraď!“ 

Fili protočil oči a zatvářil se pobaveně. Ale odmlčel se. 

Ve skutečnosti Kili nebyl úplně špatný. Měl pro šachy hlavu a k tomu ještě dobrou paměť. Bilbovi se občas stávalo, že opakoval stejné tahy jako některého předchozího večera – především ty překvapivě zdařilé – a podle toho šibalského úsměvu, co přitom míval ve tváři, to rozhodně nebyla jen náhoda. Jenom byl… nesoustředěný. Trochu ukvapený. Jeho největší problém byl jednoduše v tom, že si pořádně neprohlédl šachovnici předtím, než udělal další tah. 

Ne že by mu to chtěl Bilbo říkat. Dobře, Bilbo chtěl, původně, ale pak ho Fili požádal, aby to nedělal, protože bratrovo neustálé prohrávání pro něj bylo nekonečným zdrojem zábavy. 

„Navíc, kdo ví, jak to teď bude,“ zamumlal Fili jemně, zatímco se Kili mračil na své figurky. 

Bilbo se na něj zmateně podíval. „Jak to myslíš?“ 

„No, když je tady teď Dagunn, Thorin by se mohl třeba i oženit,“ prohlásil Fili spokojeně a Kili pokrčil rameny. 

Bilbo zamrkal a uhnul pohledem. Takže Dagunn a Thorin sice nebyli manželé, ale mohli by se jimi stát? Tak tomu měl Bilbo rozumět? Na okamžik zaváhal, než se rozhodl, že přece není tak zvláštní zeptat se. Nebo ano? Ne, určitě není zvláštní zeptat se. Nebyl si jen jistý, jestli chce doopravdy slyšet odpověď. „Kdo je vlastně Dagunn? Chtěl jsem se zeptat Thorina, když se objevila, ale zmizel za ní během dvou vteřin.“ Pokusil se skrýt, jak moc mu to neudělalo radost, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli se mu to povedlo. „A za vaší matkou, samozřejmě.“ 

Fili se široce usmál. „Ah, to opravdu nebyl zrovna příjemný večer,“ prohlásil. 

„Hlavně pro strýce,“ dodal Kili trochu pobaveně. „Naše matka mu řekla, že pokud nás vzal na výpravu a přitom očekával, že se ani jednomu z nás nic nestane, tak je idiot. Ale aspoň jsme to přežili. Nechci si ani představovat, co by mu matka udělala, kdyby některý z nás za jeho dozoru přišel o život.“ 

Tomu Bilbo dokonale rozuměl. Z jeho zkušenosti neexistoval nebezpečnější tvor, než matka. 

„Dagunn je dcera Benrina,“ vrátil se Fili pomalu k jejich původnímu téma. „Ona a Thorin – a naše matka – se znali… no, vlastně odjakživa. Vyrostli spolu. Vždycky si byli hodně blízcí, hlavně s Thorinem.“ Pokrčil rameny a Kili souhlasně přikývl. „Pro nás byla Dagunn trochu jako další rodič. “ 

Bilbo sklopil oči. Jak by s někým takovým kdy mohl soupeřit, a to i kdyby měl Thorinovi co nabídnout? Byl jen obyčejný hobit. Vlastně už ani to ne, protože si byl jistý tím, že kdyby se teď měl vrátit zpátky do Kraje, zpátky do své hobití nory a ke svému klidnému životu, jeho staří přátelé by ho už určitě neměli za správného hobita. Byl by pro ně příliš zcestovalý, příliš neklidný. Příliš nepředvídatelný a tedy nedůvěryhodný. Už nebyl ani pořádný hobit. A to nebyla zrovna povzbudivá myšlenka, vzhledem k tomu, že si Bilbo nedovedl představit, že by měl zůstat v Ereboru, kdyby se Thorin oženil. 

Bilbo by se na ně nedokázal dívat. Nemohl by zůstat, jednoduše by musel odejít, a pokud by ho ostatní hobiti nevzali jenom tak zase zpátky mezi sebe, co by mu zbylo? 

Kili se tlumeně zachichotal, absolutně slepý k Bilbově smutku. „Podle mě na ně matka žárlila.“ Obrátil se ke svému bratrovi. „Neměl jsi nikdy ten pocit?“ 

Fili se tvářil, že nad tím vážně uvažuje. „Pravda je, že Dagunn šla vždycky nejdřív za Thorinem, když se něco dělo. Myslím, že matka tím bývala často zklamaná, než si zvykla.“ 

To bylo to poslední, co by chtěl Bilbo poslouchat. Jak moc blízcí si Thorin s Dagunn jsou. Vlastně ani nevěděl, proč neodešel rovnou a pokusil se jich znovu vyptávat. Možná nějaká sebezničující část jeho osobnosti? Určitě od Bralů. „Takže kdy se budou brát?“ 

Fili se zmateně zamračil. „Brát se? Thorin a Dagunn?“ 

Na pár vteřin vypadal tak nechápavě, že měl Bilbo pocit, jako by se zeptal na nějakou hloupost. Ale zeptat se, kdy bude svatba, přece byla úplně legitimní otázka, nebo ne? I trpaslíci uzavírali sňatek, alespoň podle všeho, co o nich kdy Bilbo četl, a po tom, co mu bratři vyprávěli o tom, jak blízký vztah k sobě Dagunn a jejich strýc mají, nemohli být přece překvapení tím, že se na to Bilbo zeptal. 

Kili si pobaveně odfrkl. „To bych teda neřekl,“ oznámil, ale z obličeje mu nezmizel ten zmatený výraz. „Thorin a Dagunn rozhodně _nikdy_ neprojevili ani _náznak_ jakéhokoli přání vzít se.“ 

„Ale zrovna jste říkali –“

„Jo, že jsou přátelé,“ prohlásil Fili a trochu zamračeně sjel Bilba pohledem. Jako by ho zkoumal, a v žádném případě to nebylo příjemné. „Vždycky byli. Myslím, že si jako děti slíbili, že si nikoho nevezmou, pokud u toho ten druhý nebude, aby to viděl. Což je pitomost, ale ti dva se toho celkem drží.“ Najednou se zasmál. „Vlastně jsem se Thorina kdysi ptal, kdy si ho Dagunn konečně vezme. Byl jsem tehdy ještě dítě a věř mi, že od té doby už jsem se ho na to zeptat neodvážil.“ 

Bilbo naprázdno otevřel a zase zavřel pusu. „Takže Thorin a Dagunn nejsou…?“

Kili se začal přidušeně smát. „ _Ne_. Dovedeš si je představit? Dagunn by ho snědla zaživa.“ 

Bilbo se nervózně zasmál. „To máš asi pravdu,“ přisvědčil. 

Kili se natáhl a poplácal ho po rameni, celý pobavený a s širokým úsměvem. Fili se nepřestával zamyšleně mračit. 

***

Bilbo uvažoval nad tím, že by jim to jednoduše řekl. Thorinovi a jeho synovcům. Možná Balinovi, i když pokud se nemýlil, pak to starý trpaslík nejspíš už dávno věděl. 

Ne, možná by to řekl Thorinovi. Hrál si s tou myšlenkou už tolikrát, od té zatracené bitvy, tolikrát od chvíle, kdy seděl u Thorinovy postele na ošetřovně, kdy nad ním bděl, vyděšený představou, že jeho trpaslík může zemřít. Chtěl mu to říct ve chvíli, kdy se Thorin probudil, celý šťastný, že Bilbo neodešel a že sedí vedle jeho postele, na židli, která je pro něj tak vysoká, že z ní nedosáhne na zem. 

Chtěl mu říct, že ho miluje, jen Thorinovi a nikomu jinému, jenomže Thorina korunovali jen několik dní potom, co ho Óin pustil z ošetřovny. Protože během výpravy, během dní, kdy se jeden vedle druhého plahočili opuštěným krajem, nebo během nocí, kdy spolu s ostatními seděli u nízkého ohně a bavili se historkami o veselejších časech a potom bok po boku usínali zamotaní do tenkých dek, bylo tak snadné zapomenout na to, že je Thorin král. Jenže _byl_ a Bilbo byl jen malý hobit, který se náhodou dostal do velkého světa. Neměl mu co nabídnout a Thorin neměl jediný důvod ho chtít. 

Takže ano, Bilbo za ním sice mohl jít – protože jak se zdálo, Thorin ho opravdu považoval za přítele a měl radost pokaždé, když ho viděl – mohl se vedle něj posadit a promluvit si s ním, říct mu o tom všem, co ho tížilo už dobrých pár měsíců, jenomže až moc dobře věděl, jak by to dopadlo. 

Thorin by nebyl hrubý. Pravděpodobně. Byl by laskavý a snažil by se mu porozumět, poslechnout si Bilbovo vysvětlení, přestože Bilbo sám neměl tušení, co by mu vlastně řekl. Ale nakonec by ho odmítl, jemně ale pevně, protože mu na Bilbovi sice záleží, ale až _tolik_ zase ne. Bilbo si nedělal naděje. 

Ve výsledku by Bilbo zůstal sám a odmítnutý a Thorin by se nějakou dobu možná snažil chovat se k němu, jako by se nic nestalo, jako by se nic _nezměnilo_ , ale dříve nebo později by na to už ani jeden z nich neměl sílu. Bilbo by odešel, to bylo možná jediné jisté. Odešel by, aby se s Thorinem nemusel každý den potkávat, aby nemusel být u toho, až si Thorin najde nějakou trpaslici, nebo třeba i trpaslíka, který by pro něj byl o tolik vhodnější než Bilbo. 

Což by byla asi právě ta chvíle, kdy by mu nejvíc chyběl prsten, který se mu nějak podařilo ztratit během bitvy, protože si dovedl představit, že by v takovou chvíli bylo nejjednodušší prostě jenom _zmizet_.

Bilbo si povzdychl a rozhlédl se okolo sebe. Tohle byla další dlouhá chodba, ve které ještě nikdy předtím nebyl, a to bylo dobře. Bylo snadné vzpomenout si na to, jak jako hobítě chodíval po Hobitíně a předstíral, že je na dobrodružné výpravě, zvědavý na to, jak to vypadá jinde, když byla na každém kroku odbočka, kterou ještě předtím neviděl, a která ho mohla vzít kamkoli. Bilbo toho využíval vždycky, když měl chvíli pro sebe. Procházel se nekonečnými chodbami a obrovskými síněmi, poznával místa, kam dost možná déle než sto let nikdo nevkročil, opatrný na to, aby věděl, kudy se vrátit. 

Zřejmě ne dost opatrný na to, kam dává nohy, napadlo ho v tu drahocennou vteřinu mezi tím, co o něco zakopl a co na všechno okolo spadla tma. 

***

Když Bilbo otevřel oči, ležel v pohodlné posteli, tak široké, že by se z každé strany vedle něj vešli další dva lidé, možná i tři. A tím nemyslel hobity, nebo někoho podobně drobného. Dokonce tím nemyslel ani trpaslíky, ale velké lidi, lidi jako byl třeba Bard. 

Nebyla to Bilbova postel. Bilbova postel byla velká, ano, dokonce zbytečně velká, ale ne zase _takhle_. 

„Bilbo?“ ozval se vedle něj Thorinův hlas, a Bilbo si teprve v tu chvíli uvědomil, že není sám. 

Thorin seděl na posteli vedle něj, matrace prohnutá pod jeho vahou, a mírně se nad ním skláněl, jeho obličej bledý. Oči měl rozšířené a vypadalo to, že nemůže odtrhnout pohled od Bilbovy tváře. „Bilbo?“ pokusil se znovu a naklonil se k němu trochu blíž. „Bilbo, jsi v pořádku? Není ti nic?“ 

Bilbo se pokusil posadit, nejistý, když ležel v posteli, aniž si opravdu pamatoval, jak se tam dostal, ale při prvním pohybu mu v hlavě vybuchla ostrá bolest. Tlumeně zasténal a během okamžiku se rozhodl ještě na chvíli raději zůstat tam, kde je. 

Thorinovi se rozšířily oči. Ramena se mu napjala a on se zatvářil tak zpanikařeně, že tomu mohl Bilbo jen stěží věřit. 

„Nic mi není,“ dostal ze sebe, aby ho uklidnil. „Nic mi není,“ zopakoval trochu pevněji a Thorin pomalu přikývl, přestože z něj nespustil pozorný pohled, jeho obličej pořád ještě bledý. 

„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se ho Thorin zmateně, v hlase – strach? Copak o něj měl Thorin opravdu takový strach? 

Bilbo se rozhlédl okolo sebe a teprve teď si uvědomil, že je v Thorinově vlastních královských komnatách. Ležel v jeho posteli, přikrytý skoro až po bradu, a Thorin seděl vedle něj, protože ho zřejmě odmítl opustit stejně, jako Bilbo po bitvě o Erebor odmítl odejít od něj. Někde bokem slyšel Bilbo slabé šramocení, ale jakýkoli výraznější pohyb bolel, jako by mu doprostřed čela vrazili nůž. Nejspíš Kili nebo možná Óin, který se nechtěl příliš vzdálit od svého pacienta. 

„Nori tě našel v bezvědomí na chodbě a donesl tě rovnou sem,“ vysvětlil mu Thorin tiše, tlumeným, nízko posazeným hlasem, jako by si byl velice dobře vědom toho, jak moc Bilba bolí hlava. „Kdo to udělal, Bilbo? Někdo ti chtěl ublížit, viděl jsi, kdo to byl?“ Jeho tón nabral na naléhavosti. 

„Cože?“ dostal ze sebe Bilbo zmateně a donutil se soustředit na Thorina pohled. „Nikdo mi – oh, Thorine, nikdo se nepokusil mi ublížit.“ 

Thorin nedůvěřivě přimhouřil oči. 

Bilbo si povzdychl a na chvíli zavřel oči, jeho tělo těžké. Věděl, že by se měl zvednout, že by měl Thorinovi poděkovat za jeho pohostinnost a přehnanou starostlivost, a odejít z jeho komnat – nebo alespoň vstát z té postele, nebo se třeba jen _posadit_ , když už nic jiného – ale nemohl se k tomu donutit. 

Thorin ho mohl stejně snadno nechat odvést do jeho vlastní komnaty, zbytečně velké a téměř hned vedle té jeho, ale nechal ho tady. Seděl vedle něj, dokud se Bilbo neprobudil, přestože musel mít spoustu jiných závazků, a Bilbo se snažil nepředstavovat si pod tím něco víc. Thorin byl pozorný, ochotný věnovat čas kterémukoli z členů své Společnosti. Vlastně se Bilbovi pořád ještě omlouval za to, co udělal, alespoň dvakrát do týdne. 

_Samozřejmě_ , že ho nechal vzít k sobě, aby na něj mohl dohlédnout, tím spíše pokud si opravdu myslel, že se jednalo o útok. 

Bilbo věděl, že by v tom neměl hledat nic víc. Thorin k němu necítil nic z toho, co cítil Bilbo, nemohl cítit, protože Thorin byl král, silný a odvážný, a Bilbo byl jen o málo víc než obyčejný hobit. 

Tlumeně si odfrkl. „Zakopl jsem, Thorine. Zakopl jsem, a jak jsem padal, praštil jsem se do hlavy, to je všechno.“ 

Thorin zmateně zamrkal, ale než stačil cokoli říct, někdo rozrazil dveře a z druhé strany místnosti se ozvalo zařinčení něčeho kovového, jak se Óin – nejspíš Óin – lekl a něco upustil. 

„Thorine? Jak dlouho si myslíš, že se přede mnou můžeš –“ ozval se rázně ode dveří neznámý ženský hlas, než se kroky překvapeně zarazily na místě. „Oh. Takže tohle je ten slavný pan Pytlík?“ 

***

Bilbo byl přesvědčený o tom, že kdyby Thorin vzal svoji sestru na jejich výpravu s sebou, dostali by se do Ereboru za polovinu času, s třetinou potíží, a drak by zřejmě utekl sám, jen proto, aby se jí vyhnul. 

Ne že by Dís byla špatná. Naopak, pokud mohl Bilbo soudit z těch několika minut, co spolu zatím strávili, Dís byla velice příjemná žena, která přesně věděla, za čím si má jít. 

Problémem pro některé bylo to, že taky velice dobře věděla, jak toho dosáhnout. Jako když se ujistila, že Bilbo svoje zranění přežije, a potom bez zaváhání prohlásila, že by se měl Thorin jít podívat za svými synovci, její hlas rázný, když mu řekla, že by měl zkusit Filiho na chvíli zabavit on, protože je to beztak _jeho_ vina, že její syn pořád ještě nemůže z postele, a Thorin byl tak ohromený, možná ještě pořád v živé paměti ten první večer, kdy se jeho sestra objevila v Ereboru, že se nezmohl na odpor a jen se na Bilba omluvně podíval, než zmizel. 

Óin prakticky utekl, ještě než se za Thorinem zavřely dveře. 

Takže Dís nebyla špatná, jen hodně rázná a nejspíš tvrdohlavá a dost dobrá bojovnice na to, aby se s ní chtěl jen málokdo pustit do křížku, a Bilbo byl opravdu rád, že se mu zatím podařilo ničím ji nenaštvat. 

Ale když si přitáhla židli ke straně postele a podala mu sklenici s čistou vodou, než se posadila, její tvář byla milá a překvapivě podobná Thorinovi. Stejně královský profil a stejně tmavé vlasy, přestože o něco složitěji zapletené, stejně rovná záda jako její bratr, i když na rozdíl od něj byla oblečená v šatech. Dokonce i její úsměv byl stejný jako úsměv jejího bratra, laskavý a hřejivý. 

„Moji synové o vás moc hezky mluví,“ řekla mu měkce a Bilbo si téměř ani neuvědomil, že někde mezi svým příchodem a tím, jak vyhnala svého bratra z jeho vlastních komnat, úplně přeskočila všechny ty počáteční zdvořilosti. Žádné _velice mě těší nebo děkuji vám za to, že jste se pokusil přivést mého bratra k rozumu, když vyváděl kvůli hloupému kameni_. Dís přešla rovnou k tomu, co ji zajímalo. „Prý jste velmi odvážný.“ 

Bilbo na okamžik v rozpacích sklopil hlavu. „Děkuji,“ řekl potom. „I když bych řekl, že trochu přehánějí. Vaši synové jsou…“ Bilbo zaváhal. 

Většina toho, co udělal totiž opravdu nebyla výsledkem nějaké jeho odvahy, snad jen kromě toho prvního pokusu zachránit Thorinovi život. Ještě před Carrockem. Všechen ten zbytek nebyl ani tak odvaha, jako fakt, že měl prsten, který ho dělal neviditelným, což mu dávalo jistou výhodu na bitevním poli. 

„Zbrklí? Impulzivní? Lehkovážní?“ poradila mu Dís. 

Bilbo zamrkal. „Chtěl jsem říct, že mají dobré srdce, moje paní.“ 

Dís se na něj široce usmála. „Líbíte se mi, pane Pytlíku,“ oznámila a mírně se předklonila, lokty opřené o kolena. „Takže, pokud tomu správně rozumím, milujete mého bratra,“ prohlásila najednou a v jejím hlase byla jistota. Ona se ho ani neptala, spíše to _oznamovala_ , protože ho možná neznala ani deset minut, ne osobně, ale buďto byla neuvěřitelný znalec charakteru a dokázala takové věci poznat na první pohled, nebo to už v Ereboru věděli všichni a ona jenom měla tak málo taktu, že se ho na to rozhodla zeptat právě ve chvíli, kdy byl proti ní výrazně znevýhodněný. 

To bylo opravdu nefér, napadlo ho a skoro se cítil ublíženě. Ohromeně pootevřel pusu. „Prosím?“ 

Dís jen mávla rukou, jako by vlastně o nic nešlo. Bilbo přemýšlel, jestli by se neměl urazit. „Podle toho, co jste během vaší výpravy pro mého bratra udělal, jste buď úplný blázen, nebo jste do něj zamilovaný. Vlastně můžete být rád, že jsem začala tou hezčí možností,“ oznámila mu a v obličeji se jí objevil úsměv. 

Bilbo se bezděky zasmál, najednou bez dechu. Bylo zvláštní slyšet to z úst někoho jiného. Vlastně, když se nad tím Bilbo na chvíli zamyslel, ve skutečnosti ještě ani nahlas neřekl, že Thorina miluje. Nejdřív měl problém o tom třeba i jen _přemýšlet_ , tak zmatený a skoro nedůvěřivý, když si dal dvě a dvě dohromady. A i potom se Bilbo spíše snažil na to příliš nemyslet, právě proto, že to bylo tak hloupé. Beznadějné. Bylo podivné slyšet ta slova řečená nahlas. _Zamilovaný do Thorina_.

„Možná mi na něm jenom záleží?“ pokusil se slabě, ale sám věděl, že to nepřesvědčí. „Nemusím do něj být hned zamilovaný.“ 

Dís jen povytáhla obočí, ale neřekla ani slovo. 

Bilbo si povzdychl. „Vědí to všichni?“ zeptal se. 

„To bych neřekla,“ odpověděla Dís a její obličej zjemněl. Teď už nevypadala pobaveně, dokonce ho ani neškádlila. Vypadala vážně, a pokud si Bilbo až dosud myslel, že je Thorinovi podobná, _teď_ neexistovala možnost, že by je kdokoli viděl jinak než jako sourozence. 

Bilbo polkl. „Ví to Thorin?“ 

Dís se pousmála koutkem úst a nespouštěla z něj pohled. „Vadilo by vám, kdyby ano?“ 

***

„Cítíš se dobře, Bilbo?“ 

Bilbo zvedl oči ke starému trpaslíkovi a ne poprvé ho napadlo, že Balin je jako starostlivý dědeček. 

Bilbo si nepamatoval svého vlastního dědečka, z otcovy ani z matčiny strany. Ale hobiti se obvykle dožívali vysokého věku a Bilbo měl jako chlapec spoustu přátel, kteří měli dědečky. Staré muže s bílými vlasy a vráskami kolem očí, s měkkými chraplavými hlasy a nekonečnou trpělivostí. Balin byl přesně takový. Bělovlasý a s měkkými rysy, vždycky ochotný si ho poslechnout, kdyby si chtěl Bilbo o něčem promluvit. Stejně jako všichni ostatní rozhodnutý udělat mu z Ereboru domov, jakkoli nesvůj se tam Bilbo ty první dny cítil. 

„Nevím, co vám řekl Thorin, ale opravdu mi nic není. Jen jsem se praštil do hlavy,“ oznámil Bilbo a pokrčil rameny. Óin ho nechal jít celkem brzy, po tom, co se s Thorinem odhodlali vrátit se zpátky do Thorinových komnat a vyrušili Bilba s Dís uprostřed rozhovoru. 

Bilbo to skoro přivítal, kdyby měl být upřímný. Nemuset Dís odpovídat a moci mlčet stejně, jako mlčel dosud, bylo mnohem jednodušší. Na druhou stranu Dís vypadala milá a rozhodně uměla mluvit a mluvit po takové době s někým, kdo od něj neočekával, že bude dokonalý hobit (všichni jeho staří sousedé v Kraji) nebo od něj neočekával žádné nerealistické výkony, jako jeho trpasličí přátelé, bylo příjemné. Bilbo si možná i chtěl promluvit o tom, co cítí nebo necítí, s někým, kdo Thorina zná. 

Do určité míry pro něj to nečekané přerušení bylo zklamáním. 

Balin se na něj pár dlouhých vteřin jen beze slova díval, v jeho očích něco vědoucího. Potom se mírně usmál. „To jsem úplně nemyslel,“ řekl pomalu. „Přestože jsem rád, že jsi zase v pořádku.“ 

Bilbo se zmateně zamračil. 

„Máš celkem dlouhé vlasy,“ změnil Balin téma a Bilbo překvapeně zamrkal, ale nic neřekl. Během několika dní byl Balin už druhý, kdo ho na to upozornil. Jen se na rozdíl od Thorina nesnažil Bilbových příliš dlouhých vlasů dotknout, a Bilbovi se nesvíralo hrdlo. Byl v tom rozdíl, jestli si jeho vlasů všímal laskavý, dědečkovský Balin nebo _Thorin_. Bilbo si nemohl pomoct, ale _byl_ v tom rozdíl. „Říkal jsem si, že je trochu zvláštní, že v nich pořád nemáš ani jeden cop.“ 

Bilbo si pobaveně odfrkl. „Cop?“ Skoro se zasmál. „Dovedeš si představit hobita s copy jako trpaslík? Jako by nestačilo, že spím hluboko pod obrovskou horou a nemám tady svoji zahrádku a pod košili mám brnění.“ 

Balin pokrčil rameny. „Trpaslíci běžně nosí brnění.“ 

„Ale já nejsem trpaslík. Jsem hobit. A hobiti žádné brnění nenosí. Než jsem s vámi vyrazil na výpravu, nikdy jsem ani nedržel v ruce meč. Ale Thorin na tom trval. Zřejmě se bojí, že by se mi někdo mohl pokusit ublížit.“ Bilbo protočil oči. „Jako by snad měl někdo důvod ubližovat jednomu malému hobitovi.“ 

Balin neodpověděl, alespoň ne hned. „Opravdu ti tolik chybí tvoje zahrádka?“ zeptal se opatrně. „Jsem si jistý, že pokud se ti tolik stýská po domově, dalo by se zařídit – i když bys nám chyběl.“ 

„Já…“ Bilbo krátce zaváhal a uhnul před starým trpaslíkem pohledem. „Vlastně se tady cítím víc doma, než když jsem byl mezi svými vlastními lidmi,“ řekl potom jemně. „Zvykl jsem si tady. Ale pořád ještě jsem hobit. Víš, jak by to asi dopadlo, kdybych se pokusil uplést si cop? Vypadal bych směšně.“ 

Balin pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. „Možná by si je nemusel zaplétat sám,“ řekl jemně a ano, Bilbo dobře věděl, na co tím naráží. Dobře známý – všem těm, kteří rádi četli knihy o jiných kulturách – zvyk trpaslíků zaplétat vlasy těm, které vidí jako své partnery. Speciální cop, určený pouze pro ty, kterým se dvoří trpaslík, jednoduše identifikovatelný všemi, kteří věděli, na co se dívat. 

Bilbovi klesla ramena. Najednou se cítil unavený. 

„Oh, Bilbo,“ zamumlal Balin konejšivě a zlehka se dotkl jeho paže. „Možná byste si měli prostě promluvit, nemyslíš?“ 

Bilbo se ani nemusel ptát, o kom mluví. 

***

Bilbovi se nechtělo s někým si povídat. 

Nechtělo se mu dělat vůbec nic, pro jednou, a jak se ukázalo, nebylo to tak snadné, jak doufal. Dís ho pronásledovala pohledem pokaždé, když ji někde potkal a ona neměla možnost si na něj hned udělat čas. Bofur se mu už několikrát pokoušel poněkud neobratně promlouvat do duše. Bombur v kuchyni nařídil, aby Bilbovi připravovali speciální porce jídla – trochu méně masa, trochu více zeleniny, o něco častěji, než jak byli zvyklí trpaslíci, přesně tak, jak odpovídalo obvyklým požadavkům všech malých obyvatel Kraje. Balin měl ve tváři vždycky tentýž vědoucí výraz. Fili a Kili byli nejhorší, protože ho od chvíle, kdy Fili dostal povolení opět se volně pohybovat, pronásledovali téměř na každém kroku, s širokými úsměvy a hlasitými komentáři úplně na všechno. 

Vlastně jediný, s kým se dalo vydržet v klidu, byli Ori a Dwalin, kteří toho moc nenamluvili ani za těch nejlepších podmínek, natož když měli něco na práci. 

A Bilbo se ani nepokoušel myslet na to, jak se cítí pokaždé, když někde zahlédne Thorina nebo když s ním má mluvit anebo ještě hůř, když ho potká ve společnosti Dagunn. To bylo nejhorší, protože Dagunn vždycky vypadala, jako by k němu patřila, a Bilbo se té myšlenky nemohl zbavit, přestože ho Kili a Fili ujišťovali o tom, že Thorin a Dagunn jsou sice výborní přátelé, nebo minimálně dost dobří přátelé na to, aby Dís žárlila na jejich vztah, ale zcela jistě nikdy nebudou nic víc. 

Bylo těžké tomu věřit, když je Bilbo viděl pohromadě, ale čím víc se jim pokoušel vyhýbat, tím horší to bylo, protože Thorin se nejdříve tvářil zmateně, když si uvědomil, že se s Bilbem vídá nějak podezřele málo, a potom se mu v obličeji postupně začaly objevovat ještě horší výrazy, jako smutek a náznak rezignace. 

Vídat tohle všechno bylo unavující a Bilbo nechtěl nic jiného než si někam na chvíli zalézt, přikrýt se tlustou dekou a pár hodin předstírat, že je všechno v pořádku, že ho nic netrápí. Možná se pořádně vyspat, pokud se mu povede usnout a pak se nebudit několikrát za noc, jako v posledních dnech. 

Jaké štěstí, že měl krásné komnaty s těžkými dveřmi. A spoustou tlustých dek. 

***

Dís se na něj mračila a Bilbo měl chuť vzít nohy na ramena a utéct před ní, protože nebylo skoro nic horšího než rozzlobená Dís. Na chvilku se skoro říkal, že by si raději znovu popovídal se Šmakem, než aby se jí pokoušel čelit, když nemá dobrou náladu. 

Bilbo _měl_ pud sebezáchovy, děkuju pěkně. I když to tak možná občas úplně nevypadalo. 

„Nerozumím tomu,“ oznámila Dís nespokojeně a její výraz říkal, že něco takového je pro ni ojedinělá událost. „Myslela jsem, že jsi do mého bratra zamilovaný,“ řekla, jako by ho chtěla obvinit ze lži. „Proč by ses choval takhle?“ 

Bilbo zmateně zamrkal. „Jak?“ 

„Snažíš se mu vyhýbat,“ odpověděla Dís a pomalu začínala znít opravdu naštvaně. Bilbo dokázal neuhnout pohledem jen proto, že byl pořád dokonale zmatený. „Víš, jak rozhozený z toho je? Bojí se, že ti nějak ublížil, a proto s ním nechceš mluvit. Nebo že chceš odejít.“ Potřásla nechápavě hlavou. „Thorin dělá všechno, aby ti dokázal, že tě miluje, a ty…“

Povzdychla si. 

„O čem to mluvíš? Co se mi snaží dokázat?“ 

Dís si nepobaveně odfrkla. „Jako bys to nevěděl!“ zaprskala a za jakýchkoli jiných okolností by Bilbo musel ocenit to, jak sveřepě svého bratra brání. Takhle to bylo jen neuvěřitelně matoucí. 

Dís si zřejmě konečně všimla jeho výrazu, protože se na okamžik zarazila. „Ty to vážně nevidíš?“ zeptala se ho nevěřícně. „Snaží se namluvit si tě už celé týdny!“ 

„Ne, nic takového nedělá,“ zamumlal Bilbo a bezděky si prsty pročísnul vlasy. Příliš dlouhé pro hobita a zcela bez copů. Thorin mu ani nenaznačil, že by k němu cítil něco víc, nikdy neudělal nic, co by si Bilbo nemohl vysvětlit upřímným přátelstvím. Thorinovi na něm záleželo, samozřejmě, očividně rád trávil čas v jeho společnosti. Ale nikdy neudělal nic, co trpaslíci podle veškerých Bilbových znalostí dělávali, když si chtěli někoho namluvit. Nic, co by se dalo vykládat jako pokus o dvoření. „Nesnaží se –“

Hlas mu selhal. 

„Dal ti přece domov, nebo ne?“ 

Bilbo se na ni podíval a párkrát němě otevřel a zase zavřel pusu, ohromený. Zakroutil hlavou. „Tyhle pokoje? Neřekl, že – Nenapadlo mě, že to myslel jako –“ Uhnul pohledem. 

„Bilbo, Thorin se snažil přizpůsobit vaše námluvy _vašim_ zvykům, protože myslel, že ti to tak bude příjemnější,“ řekla mu, její hlas najednou jemný. „Už tak jsi na místě, které ti pořád ještě musí připadat cizí, mezi samými trpaslíky. Pokoušel se o námluvy, jaké mívají hobiti, protože chtěl, aby ti alespoň něco připadalo známé.“ 

Bilbo sklopil hlavu a v očích ho zaštípaly slzy. Mohlo to tak opravdu být? Mohl – mohl o něj mít Thorin opravdu zájem? Mohl o něj mít Thorin zájem celou tu dobu, kdy před ním Bilbo utíkal, protože to bylo jednodušší, než se na něj dívat? 

„Hobiti nic takového nedělají,“ zamumlal nakonec. „Nedáváme si domy nebo hobití nory, nic takového.“ 

Dís se zmateně zamračila. „Tvůj otec pro tvoji matku vybudoval jejich domov, nebo ne? Místo, kde po svém sňatku žili?“ zeptala se. „Vím to, Kili mi říkal, že se tě na to ptal, protože ho zajímalo, kdo tvůj dům postavil. Copak to není běžný způsob, jak si hobiti namlouvají partnery?“ 

„Ne, to není.“ Bilbo zavrtěl hlavou. „Otec postavil Dno pytle proto, že matka byla Bralová a její rodiče nechtěli mít s Pytlíky nic společného, protože jim připadali příliš upjatí.“ Přidušeně se zachichotal. „Musel udělat nějaké hodně působivé gesto, pokud je chtěl přesvědčit, že o ni vážně stojí.“ Krátce zaváhal, ale když na něj Dís nepřestávala nechápavě zírat, rozhodl se pokračovat. „Hobiti nemají žádná opravdová pravidla, pokud jde o námluvy. Můžeme si vzít, koho chceme a nemáme žádné… ustálené zvyky nebo cokoli takového.“ 

„Žádná pravidla?“ zopakovala po něm Dís nevěřícně. 

Bilbo pokrčil rameny. „Prostě spolu trávíme čas,“ řekl. „Jíme spolu, chodíme na procházky, dáváme si květiny. Snažíme se toho druhého poznat. Hobiti si nepotrpí na dary nebo na nějaká okázalá gesta.“ 

Dís naprázdno otevřela pusu. „Ale… já myslela, že budování domova…“

Bilbo zakroutil hlavou a na chvilku měl skoro pocit, že jsou jeho lidé v něčem pozadu. Vždyť si za celý věk nebyli ani schopní vytvořit nějaký pořádný namlouvací rituál! Což Bilbo osobně vždycky viděl spíše jako výhodu, protože to znamenalo úlevu od toho očekávání, kterým trpěli například elfové, a mnohem větší volnost ve výběru, ale právě teď se to opravdu nehodilo. 

„Takže ty jsi opravdu nevěděl, že se můj bratr pokouší namluvit si tě?“ zeptala se Dís. 

„Ne,“ zamumlal Bilbo slabě. „Opravdu jsem to nevěděl.“ 

***

Bilbo už skoro spal, když zaslechl jemné zaklepání na dveře svých komnat. 

Prvních pár vteřin ho chtěl ignorovat. Byla už téměř noc, rozhodně dlouho po večeři, a to poslední, na co měl právě teď náladu, bylo bavit se s někým, kdo neumí respektovat to, že většina ostatních v noci obvykle spí. Bilbo si opravdu nechtěl povídat. Chtěl si odpočinout, v klidu svých pokojů, a navíc toho měl tolik na přemýšlení. 

Jenže ani Fili a Kili za ním takhle pozdě nechodili, a ne jen proto, že by jim za to jejich matka – nebo možná Thorin, kdyby se o tom dozvěděl – vyčinila. Všichni trpaslíci měli dost slušnosti, aby se teď, když byla výprava úspěšně za nimi, vrátili k vcelku rozumnému dennímu režimu. Nikdo ho takhle pozdě večer nenavštěvoval, a jeho napadlo, že ať už je za těmi dveřmi kdokoli, možná má potíže. 

Rychle se zvedl z postele a oblékl si župan, najednou zcela probuzený. 

Thorin vypadal unaveně a trochu omluvně, ale záda měl rovná a pořád ještě měl na sobě své denní oblečení – královsky modrou halenu a tmavě hnědé kalhoty, na nohou pořád ještě těžké boty se silnou podrážkou. 

„Bilbo,“ oslovil ho jemně a sklopil hlavu, jako by se mu chtěl za něco omluvit. „Můžu dál?“ 

Bilbo se zhluboka nadechl. „Ano,“ odpověděl. „Jistě, samozřejmě.“ Ustoupil stranou, aby ho nechal projít. 

Thorin se trochu ztuhle posadil do křesla, ani nečekal na vyzvání. „Včera večer jsem mluvil se svojí sestrou,“ oznámil, když se Bilbo pomalu posadil proti němu. V jeho hlase byl náznak pobavení, ale tvářil se přitom vážně, dokonce trochu jako by si připomněl něco nepříjemného. „Velice výmluvně mi vysvětlila, že jsem úplný idiot, a že bych se s tebou měl prostě promluvit, protože jinak se oba dva hodně rychle utrápíme k smrti. A ona se na to prý nechce dívat.“ 

„Oh,“ dostal ze sebe Bilbo. To vlastně znělo přesně jako Dís. Trochu drsně, ale s dobrým úmyslem. „Rozumím.“ 

Thorin přikývl. Ale nic dalšího neřekl, jako by nevěděl, jak pokračovat. Možná jenom čekal, že teď bude něco chtít říct Bilbo, a chtěl mu k tomu dát příležitost. 

Ale Bilbo nevěděl, co by měl říct, najednou nejistý. Thorin byl _tady_ , seděl naproti němu a jeho pohled byl tak intenzivní, že se Bilbo zachvěl. 

„Myslel jsem, že jsi zamilovaný do Dagunn,“ zamumlal bez přemýšlení. 

Thorin zmateně zamrkal. „Zamilovaný do… Dagunn,“ zopakoval po něm tak nevěřícně, až si Bilbo říkal, jak ho něco takového mohlo vůbec napadnout. Zvedl obočí, protože samozřejmě, teď už věděl, že tomu tak nebylo, díky tomu, co mu řekli Thorinovi synovci. Ale jak si to mohl _nemyslet_?

„Do _Dagunn_ ,“ řekl Thorin znovu, aby to ještě zdůraznil. Pár nekonečných vteřin neřekl ani slovo a jen na Bilba zíral. 

A potom se najednou rozesmál, tak prudce, že se Bilbo skoro lekl. „ _Dagunn_!“ dostal ze sebe, když se uklidnil dost na to, aby dokázal mluvit. Hlas se mu nepřestával třást smíchem, ani když potřásl hlavou a prsty si z tváří utřel slzy. 

Bilbo zrudl rozpaky. 

„Oh, Bilbo,“ zamumlal Thorin a jeho tón byl tak měkký, jak ho Bilbo ještě neslyšel. Pomalu sklouzl z křesla a klekl si na podlahu přímo před Bilba. Bříšky prstů se dotkl jeho tváří, jeho dotyk lehounký. „Jak by sis mohl myslet, že jsem zamilovaný do Dagunn, když mám oči jenom pro tebe?“ 

„Ale já nejsem urozený,“ zamumlal Bilbo nepřítomně, pohled upřený do Thorinova obličeje. Jeho kůže byla horká tam, kde se jí Thorin dotýkal. „Nejsem ani _trpaslík_. Jak bych mohl –“

„Pro všechny v Ereboru jsi už dávno hrdina, Bilbo,“ řekl Thorin. „Nikomu nebude záležet na tom, že nejsi trpaslík. A taky budou všichni rádi, když vedle sebe budu mít někoho, kdo přemýšlí předtím, než něco udělá.“ Křivě se usmál. 

Bilbo se přidušeně zasmál. Ramena se mu rozechvěla a on se předklonil, aby se mohl taky dotknout Thorinovy tváře. Vousy pod jeho prsty, nečekaně hrubé oproti jemné kůži hobitů, ale šimravé, jeho tvář teplá. „ _Thorine_.“

„Miluju tě, Bilbo,“ řekl Thorin pevně a dotkl se čelem toho jeho. „Můžu?“ 

A Bilbo přesně věděl, na co se ho ptá. Rychle přikývl. „Ano. Ano, to můžeš.“ 

Thorin se měkce usmál a opatrně mu prsty zajel do vlasů. 

***

Bilbo měl pocit, že na něj každý zírá. 

„Není to jen pocit, Bilbo, to mi věř,“ oznámil mu Fili pevným hlasem, na pohled vážný, přestože se byl Bilbo jistý, že se někde pod tou maskou prince, který se alespoň občas dokáže chovat způsobem odpovídajícím jeho společenskému postavení, směje a nemůže přestat. 

To byl Fili. Nikdy nebyl vážný, pokud jemu nebo někomu jemu blízkému nešlo o život, a pokud vypadal vážný za jakýchkoli jiných okolností, pak to většinou jenom předstíral. 

I tak to bylo o krok víc, než co dokázal Kili. Fili uměl alespoň _předstírat_ , že je vážný, když to bylo třeba. Kili? V žádném případě. 

„Všichni na tebe zírají,“ pokračoval Fili nelítostně a Kili po jeho boku s širokým úsměvem vesele přikyvoval. „Na tebe i na Thorina. Ale můžete si za to sami. Nemělo vám to trvat tak dlouho.“ 

Bilbo se zamračil. 

Kili se zasmál, naklonil se dopředu a zatahal Bilba za jeho _namlouvací_ cop dřív, než Bilbo stačil jeho ruku odstrčit. „Vážně. Všichni už jsme si říkali, jestli to budeme muset udělat za vás. Strašně vám to _trvalo_ ,“ postěžoval si, jako by to byl ve skutečnosti on, kdo si to celé musel odtrpět, a ne Bilbo. Nebo Thorin. 

Ale v něčem měl pravdu, i když by to Bilbo jen tak nepřiznal, rozhodně ne přímo před ním, protože potom by to musel poslouchat nejspíš až do konce života. 

Bilbo si dokázal představit spoustu jiných věcí, které by dělal mnohem raději, než poslouchat až do smrti Kiliho pobavené komentáře. Většinu věcí. 

„Ale aspoň jste se konečně rozhoupali.“ Fili pokrčil rameny. „I když bez naší matky byste na sebe pořád ještě koukali přes celý velký sál.“ 

Vzhledem k tomu, že Bilbo nemohl říct, že to není pravda, rozhodl se raději neodpovídat. Pokud už si měl vzít Thorina – jak všem říkal ten cop, který mu Thorin každé ráno znovu a znovu pečlivě zaplétal – a v podstatě se tak stát manželem krále, nebyl špatný nápad zkusit si natrénovat trochu diplomacie. Naučit se, kdy je lepší mlčet. 

„Takže teď budeš oficiálně náš strýc?“ zeptal se ho Fili. 

Kili se zazubil a lehce ho strčil do ramene. „Teta?“ 

Bilbo protočil oči, ale ani se nepokoušel bránit se úsměvu. 


End file.
